I LOVE YOU TOO CHO KYUHYUN
by RainbowPeak
Summary: Seohyun, perempuan yang sudah lama menyukai Cho Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan.. Apakah itu akan berhasil atau malah Kyuhyun yang menyatakan?


**Pairing : Seo Joo Hyun and Cho Kyuhyun **

**Rated : T **

**Other Cast : Tiffany, Taeyeon, Jessica :D** **Mian yah author ga ngikutin member SJ yang lain cukup Kyu saja :P**

**ONESHOOT! :D**

**-Seohyun Pov's-**

_**Aku lemah saat melihat kau bersama dengan YoonA unnie. Kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itukan hey, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari dirinya. Aku lebih memilih menghindari kalian daripada aku harus menangis seperti ini. Aku lelah kau tidak pernah mendengarku sekaligus melihat hatiku. Aku benar-benar lelah Cho Kyuhyun.**_

**Aku mengakhiri tulisan dalam catatan harianku tentang perasaanku terhadap Cho Kyuhyun, anak sekelasku kelas XIA IPA. Aku benar2 ingin pindah kelas saja. Aku benar2 kesal saat YoonA menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya berdansa kemaren saat pemilihan "The Best Couple Dancing". Kenapa tidak aku saja CHO KYUHYUN? KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA?**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"Ya, Seohyun kau cantik sekali malam ini. Aku yakin namja yang kau idam2kan itu akan memilihmu untuk berdansa dan memenangkan "The Best Couple Dancing". Fighting Seo-ya^^" Taeyeon unnie mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku dan itu membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan "The Best Couple Dancing".**

**Aku pun segera menghampiri pangeran idamanku agar tidak keduluan oleh YoonA -,- Dan... ternyata apa yang kudapatkan? Aku harus menitikkan airmataku lagi entah untuk yg keberapa kalinya.T-T Lagi2 YoonA merebutnya dariku. Aku benar2 membenci YoonA. Kenapa dia selalu ada disaat2 aku mengharapkan Kyuhyun disampingku sekarang? Kenapa? Tuhan tolong aku :( **

**Aku segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Aku takut menangis lebih parah dari kemarin yang sampai membuatku pingsan. Aku takut. "Seo-ah! Tunggu!" terdengar suara Tiffany, Taeyeon, dan Jessica unnie memanggilku. Aku buru2 menghapus airmataku dan langsung berbalik dengan senyum tampak terlihat seperti orang bahagia. "Ya? Wae?" tanyaku tersenyum lembut. Taeyeon meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tau dan aku melihatnya :)" Aku menitikkan airmataku lagi di depan mereka. "Kau perlu menyegarkan otakmu agar lebih nyaman. Kami sangat merasakan perasaanmu." ucap Tiffany unnie sambil menghapus airmataku. Aku tersenyum "Gomawo unnie :) Aku pulang duluan. Kalian silakan menikmati pesta. Besok kalian bisa menghubungiku siapa pemenangnya :)". Mereka tersenyum dan aku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka sebelum airmataku keluar lebih deras lagi.**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**Aku menangis sekarang benar2 menangis hanya karena seorang namja yang sampai sekarang belum ada membalas cintaku. Kau bodoh Seohyun menyukai lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ada menyukaimu. Hiks T.T**

**-Seohyun POV's end-**

**Pagi harinya di sekolah "SHS Kyungwan" *Reader : Bisa ya tiba2 langsung pagi dan disekolah? Author : Oh bisa dong di dunia ini gada yang gabisa*. #ditabok reader**

**Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan sendirian. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada yang menemani hari ini. Dan kebetulan Seohyun melihat Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri. Seohyun pun berlari secepat mungkin dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan keras. Dia cuek sama orang2 yang ngeliatin mikir dia gila gara2 teriak2 ga jelas. **

**"Kyuhyun-ah." kata dia sambil mengatur nafas karena terhenti di depan Kyuhyun dengan tergesa2. Dan Kyuhyun pun otomatis kaget. **_**Astafirullah nih orang ngagetin gue banget gila kampret!Tapi... tumben si Seohyun cantik banget. Subhanallah. **_**batin Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. "Yaampun Seohyun. Kenapa kamu ngangetin banget? Untung aku ga pingsan kalau aku pingsan gimana?" Seohyun terkekeh melihat muka Kyuhyun yang ganteng itu marah. "Yah kok Seo ketawa sih?-_- Udah dong ketawanya." kata Kyuhyun cemberut yang membuat Seo gemas. "Ah iya Kyu. Eh tumben sendiri. Biasanya sama YoonA :p." ejek Seohyun. "Apa sih Seo, YoonA kan cuman teman ngapain dia bareng terus sama aku? Dia itu jailnya udah kelewatan**. Kebetulan juga ada kamu. Akulebih nyaman sama kamu daripada sama dia." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Seohyun persis sama seperti waktu dia menggenggam tangan YoonA. Gausah ditanya deh ekspresinya Seohyun gimana. Muka Seohyun udah memerah padam kayak tomat. _Seohyun pabo. Relaxs jangan tegang gini dong. _batin Seo. Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju kelas.Semua anak2 cewek yang naksir Kyuhyun dan cowok yang naksir Seohyun udah pada nangis sambil showeran *gimana caranya showeran disekolah?*

-IXA IPA. (Kyuhyun POV's)-

"Duduk bareng aku aja ya? Aku maunya sama kamu. Please" kataku sambil memohon2 padanya. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Oh Tuhan! Inilah yang aku suka dari Seohyun dia cantik dan juga punya senyuman yang sangat manis. "Seo nyanyiin aku satu lagu dong. Suara kamu kan bagus aku pengen denger." mohonku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mata Seohyun terbelalak. "Hah? Nyanyi? Aku malu Kyu suaraku jelek." dia menutupi mukanya. Aku pun mengambil tangannya. Anjir lembut banget. "Buat aku mau kan? Please" -aegyoface-. Seohyun pun tersenyum kecil "Untuk kamu aja kan? Tapi janji jangan diketawain ya?" Aku mengangguk.

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

**But I can't stop staring at your face**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**Everyone's gathering around the fire**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**

**I should be chilling with my folks, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,**

**Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**

**I should be making a list, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**Aye, love, the wise men followed the star**

**The way I followed my heart**

**And it led me to a miracle**

**Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing**

**'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**

**That's a merry, merry Christmas**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

**But I can't stop staring at your face**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe**

**Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh**

**Oh, oh, ohhh**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh**

**Oh, oh, ohhh**

**(MISTLETOE - JUSTIN BIEBER)**

**Kyuhyun dan seisi kelas menepukan tangannya. "Seo-ah. Suaramu sangat bagus. Kau juga sangat pintar bahasa Inggris. Kau sebaiknya ikut lomba yang diadakan kemarin itu." ucap YoonA pada Seo. Seohyun tersenyum "Gomawo YoonA. Kyu kau juga harus menyanyi untukku, eh maksudnya untuk kami semua." Seo merayuku. "Baiklah. Untuk kalian semua terutama untukmu :)" **

**jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen  
>naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga<br>neoman-eul saranghae jeongmal mianhae  
>nunmulman heulleonaelyeo<strong>

**jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen  
>naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga<br>neomuna bogopa niga bogopa**

**jebal nal yongseohaejwo  
>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa<br>imi neuj-eossdaneun geol al-a**

**seulpeohaedo ije modu soyong-eobsdan geol  
>balam-i bul-eoogo nae mam-i silyeowado<br>neol dasineun bol su eobsni oh~**

**Oh baby nareul tteonagajima  
>Oh baby naneun neo hanappun-ya<strong>

**geudaeyeo dorawa nal kkwag an-ajwo  
>neo eobsin gyeondil su eobseo<br>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen**

**naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga  
>neomaneul saranghae jeongmal mianhae<br>nunmulman heulleonaelyeo  
>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen<strong>

**naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga  
>neomuna bogopa niga bogopa<br>jebal nal yongseohaejwo  
>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa<strong>

**saranghandan mareul mothaesseo (mianhaeseo)  
>gomabdaneun maldo mothaess-eo (tteonalkkabwa)<br>Come back to me my girl (my girl)  
>oneulbam neottaeme jam modeuleo<strong>

**Oh baby naleul tteonagajima  
>Oh baby naneun neo hanappuniya<strong>

**geudaeyeo dorawa nal kkwag anajwo  
>neo eobsin gyeondil su eobseo<br>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen**

**naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga  
>neomaneul saranghae jeongmal mianhae<br>nunmulman heulleonaelyeo**

**jeongsini nagass-eonabwa geuttaen  
>naega eotteohge neoleul tteonaga<br>neomuna bogopa niga bogopa**

**jebal nal yongseohaejwo  
>jeongsini nagass-eonabwa<strong>

**salmyeosi anajugo sipeo  
>salmyeosi ibmajchugo sipeo<strong>

**geudaeui pumeseo na jamdeulgo sipeo yeah yeah yeah ~  
>geuttaen jeongmallo jeongsin-i nagass-eonabwa<strong>

**(LEE SEUNG GI - LOSING MY MIND)**

**Semua murid bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Seo Joo Hyun! SARANGHAEYO 3 Jadi yeojachingku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun agak malu. "Seo! Terima saja!" ucap Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica yang entah darimana datangnya mereka. Seohyun agak ragu. "Bagaimana dengan YoonA? Apakah boleh?" YoonA dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa2. Kami hanya berteman. Terimalah dia. Bukankah kau menyukainya juga?" kata YoonA terkekeh. Seohyun menarik nafas dan... "Baiklah. Aku mau menjadi yeoja chingu CHO KYUHYUN!" "YEHEE! MAKAN2NYA DITUNGGU YAH SEOHYUN! :P" ucap Taeyeon, Tiffany, dan Jessica yang ternyata memang sedari tadi masih menonton acara pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun kepada Seo. Semua murid di kelas bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat. **

**"I LOVE YOU SEO BABY :)" ucapku di telinga Seohyun yang membuatnya agak geli. Seohyun membalasnya. "I LOVE YOU TOO CHO KYUHYUN :)". Mereka pun melakukan kissing sekilas dan akhirnya menjadi COUPLE di kelas mereka. :)**

**-THE END-**

**Jelek ya? Kependekan yaa? Aduh mianhae ya, author juga baru pertama kali ini buat FF! First Fanfiction nih :D Baru berani publish di blog^^ Comment deh paling gak :) Author akan menerima kritik dan saran kalian biar ff author lebih bagus lagi :) NO BASH YA! PAHAMI AUTHOR INI SUPER GENERATION SHIPPER tapi agak KURANG SUKA dengan SUN-SUN couple! Gomawo^^**


End file.
